Avalanche
by Chocolataulaitcaramelise
Summary: Tony aurait du se douter que son histoire ne finirait pas par un baiser sur fond de soleil de couchant. Mais delà à se faire kidnapper avec plus ou moins son consentement par un dieu nordique pour fourrer des pierres magiques dans le cul de l'univers, il y avait un pas. Plus jamais il ne prendrait les décisions les plus importantes de sa vie après qu'on lui ait brisé le cœur.
1. Chapter 1

Parce que je n'ai jamais pu supporter la fin de Civil War. Donc l'histoire commence juste après que Steve laisse Tony pour partir avec Bucky, ensuite j'ai modifié les évènements à ma guise.

* * *

 **Prologue.**

Il le surplombait. Une haine froide figeant ses traits et une lueur, comme jamais il n'en avait vue, brûlant au fond de ses yeux. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Steve puisse avoir envie de tuer quelqu'un. Le punir, le trainer devant la justice, oui. Mais commettre un meurtre alors qu'il n'y avait pas de menace, non.

Non, il n'arrivait pas à envisager qu'il puisse y avoir ce genre de sentiment chez Captain America. Pourtant, il faisait tourner à toute vitesse les souvenirs de leurs derniers affrontements : Hydra, une armée d'aliens, un dieu passablement fou. Mais non, son cerveau ne trouvait pas, il n'arrivait pas à lui afficher l'image d'un Steve haineux et meurtrier. Alors ce regard là, sur lui, un ami, peut-être même plus...

Mais cette putain de relation n'avait dû être qu'une chimère, une fumisterie inventée par son cerveau malade. Comment avait-il pu croire que sa vie se terminerait par un happy end sur fond de coucher de soleil, le générique se déroulant au rythme d'une chanson d'amour et, une fois toutes les lumières éteintes, que leur vie continuerait derrière le rideau noir ?

Mais non, putain, non ! La lumière s'était rallumée et la réalité lui était revenue en plein face. Steve avait choisi Bucky ?! Et lui était resté comme un con, à croire que quelqu'un pourrait un jour le choisir, non pas par dépit, mais par envie. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Etait-ce inscrit dans son code génétique qu'il ne pourrait jamais être heureux ? Il avait été raté dès la naissance ? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous de plus que lui ?

Il avait envie de pleurer depuis le début de cette histoire, mais il s'était contenter de sourire comme un crétin pour que toute leur petite famille reste unie. Au final, il aurait tout aussi bien pu fondre en larme. Il ne rester plus rien de ce qu'il avait construit, ils étaient tous partit.

Maintenant il n'avait plus de masque. Steve lui faisait peur, réellement peur. Comme les douze anneaux, sa chute dans le cosmos…Il était aussi terrifiant que ces monstres qui le hantaient sans cesse. _Est-ce qu'il savait à quel point il était terrifié, à quel point il avait mal ?_

Le bouclier s'enfonça dans son armure. Une fois. Deux fois. Son cœur arc était en train de se briser. Sa lumière s'éteignait. Le générique était fini. Tous les spectateurs rentraient chez eux et lui restait là, comme le crétin qui se fait tuer et que tout le monde oublie après que les amoureux s'embrassent et rentre main dans la main.

C'était d'une putain d'ironie ! Il allait crever à cause du bouclier que son père avait construit. Il allait crever parce que la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance l'avait trahit. Il allait mourir par les mains du sauveur de la nation. La vie était une vraie salope !

Il avait envie de crier, mais il ne produisit qu'un rire digne d'un maniaque. L'air lui manquait. Il pouvait sentier les morceaux de métal se rapprocher de son cœur. La mort marchait vers lui comme un prédateur vers sa proie.

Et il devait sérieusement paniquer là, parce que l'air se faisait de plus en plus rare et sa vision vacillait. _Est-ce que Steve s'en allait ? Est-ce qu'il le laissait seul ?_

Il commençait vraiment à faire noir, non ?


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoilà avec le chapitre 1! A l'avenir, je posterai un chapitre toutes les deux semaines parce qu'ils sont beaucoup, beaucoup plus long et que je n'en ai pas assez d'avance pour me permettre d'en mettre un toutes les semaines. Bref, merci à Julindy, Aurelia-love-Saga et Sharzdah pour leur review. Ça fait vraiment plaisir de recevoir un retour sur ce que j'écris.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1.**

Il était parti ! Comment ce con avait-il pu le laisser là ? Merde. Evidemment, il fallait qu'en plus ce soit dans un coin paumé où l'on se pèle le cul. Et Jarvis qui ne répondait plus, et ce froid qui s'infiltrait dans toutes les cellules de son corps.

O.o

Il se réveilla une nouvelle fois en sursaut, une douleur lancinante dans la poitrine qui lui rappelait que sa fin se rapprochait inexorablement. Et ce putain de froid ! Sans son armure il serait sûrement mort congelé. Une ironie de plus à rajouter à sa situation. On le retrouverait des centaines d'années plus tard dans un bloc de glace. Sauf que lui, il n'avait pas de sérum qui circulait dans ses veines.

Steve… Pourquoi n'était-il pas là d'ailleurs ? Il avait promis qu'il le protégerait. Et les autres, où étaient-ils ? Pas d'Avengers…de coéquipiers ou qui que ce soit qu'il puisse appeler un ami à l'horizon. Ils n'allaient quand même pas le laisser crever ici, non ? Non !?

Non….

Sa gorge le brûlait, le forçant à cracher quelque chose auquel il n'osa pas jeter un regard, de peur d'y voir du sang. Il ne pouvait plus bouger son corps mais le froid n'engourdissait pas la douleur et, s'il en avait eu la force, il serait sûrement en train de gémir.

Il sentit les larmes piquer les commissures de ses yeux mais elles refusaient de couler. Son cerveau n'arrivait presque plus à saisir ce qui l'entourait. Il était presque sûr qu'un de ces putains de morceau de shrapnel était en train de titiller les abords de son cœur. Mais il n'était pas encore mort et il avait entendu quelque chose se rapprocher.

Du vert entra dans son champs de vision et il parti dans un rire hystérique. De tous les êtres qui habitaient l'univers, il fallait que ce soit le mec qui avait ruiné son salon et tenté de le défenestrer qui vienne assister à ses derniers instants.

\- Que faites-vous là Stark ? Et où sont vos coéquipiers ?

Son rire de maniaque le repris de plus belle. Même en posant une question inoffensive, ce connard réussissait à lui faire mal.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle dans ma question.

 _Oh. Il avait vexé le_ dieu ? Dommage pour lui mais il n'en avait rien à foutre. De toute façon sa bouche n'avait pas l'air de vouloir former des mots et il faisait trop froid…Dedans comme dehors.

Loki eut l'air de l'étudier un instant avant de se pencher sur lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Il n'allait certainement pas l'attaquer -pas que ça l'aurait dérangé de lui enlever son air de trou du cul- mais il n'était pas en état pour un combat ou pour quoique soit d'autre d'ailleurs.

Le dieu, bien loin des préoccupations de Tony, se saisit du bouclier toujours figé dans sa poitrine, le forçant à regarder l'œuvre de Steve. Son cœur s'affola quand il le vit tirer sur l'objet. Il n'allait quand même pas le tuer ?

Il n'en fit rien et sortit l'objet de sa poitrine, des éclats de verre volant tout autour. Merde. Son réacteur ne devait pas être beau à voir.

\- J'ai lu des choses sur vous lors de mon passage sur terre (de ta déculottée, oui. Voulu rectifier Tony, mais il n'émit qu'un vague gémissement), c'est cette petite chose qui vous maintient en vie ?

La question était rhétorique, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir lui répondre et surtout de lui en décocher une pour qu'il enlève tout de suite son visage de sa poitrine. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait faire ? Et, non, non, non ! Il ne posait pas ses mains sur SON réacteur ! Il ne connaissait même pas l'ampleur des dégâts alors il n'allait pas faire des conneries avec son deuxième cœur.

\- Il ne m'a pas l'air trop endommagé. Les fils ont simplement l'air de ne plus être reliés entre eux.

Qu'est-ce qu'il connaissait aux atomes et aux réacteurs le dieu ? Et où il croyait poser sa main ? Et c'était quoi cette putain de lumière verte ?!

Il essaya de se traîner loin de l'homme mais ses muscles refusèrent de bouger et la sorcellerie du dieu le toucha.

C'était comme si son cœur fondait. Comme si un pic de glace s'enfonçait dans sa poitrine, glaçant et brûlant tout à la fois. Quelque chose changea dans son réacteur. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais il pouvait sentir que la nature même de l'énergie qu'il produisait changeait, enveloppant son cœur dans une étreinte vivifiante mais toujours plus froide que ce qu'elle devrait être. Et son cœur de métal se remit à fonctionner. Il pouvait sentir son attraction, mais la douleur ne semblait pas vouloir diminuer et il brûlait toujours.

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il hurlait depuis plusieurs minutes, se tortillant sur le sol alors que le dieu l'avait sorti de son armure et l'observait avec intérêt.

Finalement la douleur se retira, le laissant à bout de souffle dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience. Avant de sombre il se promit de ne plus jamais voyager dans un lieu où il ne faisait pas au minimum 25°C.


	3. Chapter 3

Me revoilà avec le second chapitre! Alors, je n'ai plus qu'un chapitre d'avance et comme je vais participer au nanowrimo, la suite risque de tarder à apparaitre mais je comptes bien finir cette histoire même si ça prend du temps, donc pas d'inquiétude il y aura une fin... un jour.

Enfin bref, merci pour ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser un commentaire, ça me motive à écrire la suite !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2.**

Il faisait toujours froid quand il reprit connaissance mais, cette fois-ci, c'était supportable car quelque chose de chaud le recouvrait.

\- J'espère que ça ne vient pas de quelqu'un que je connais, grimaça Tony en inspectant la fourrure qui le maintenait au chaud.

Physiquement, il se sentait mieux, c'est-à-dire pas de fragments de shrapnel qui voulaient perforer son cœur, même s'il avait l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par Hulk. Il tenta de retenir un rictus en pensant que celui qui avait servi de gourdin à l'alter-ego de son bro était juste devant lui. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas être mort quelque part sur une planète elfique ? Et qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre en pleine Sibérie ? T'es là rien que pour moi ? Trop d'honneur. Mais au fait, qu'est-ce que t'as fait à mon réacteur arc ? Pourquoi il est tout vert ? Ça ne va pas du tout avec ma peau !

En face de lui le dieu leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas le vert qui n'allait pas avec sa peau, mais sa peau qui n'allait pas avec le vert.

\- Si vous voulez que je réponde à une de vos questions, commencez par vous taire.

\- Parce que tu vas vraiment me répondre ?

\- Taisez-vous Stark.

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse.

\- Ne me tentez pas ou je vous laisse pourri ici.

\- On viendra me chercher.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

\- Pourtant cela va bientôt faire une journée que vous êtes ici et je n'ai pas vu un seul de vos petits camarades.

Tony blêmit, l'idée que ses coéquipiers aient pu réellement l'abandonner s'inscrivant dans sa tête. Lui qui n'avait pas voulu y croire jusqu'ici, venait d'être mis devant le fait accompli par un dieu psychopathe. Il était totalement et irrémédiablement seul. Ne voulant pas que Loki pose des questions auxquelles il n'avait ni envie de réfléchir ni envie de trouver une réponse, il continua ses questions rafales.

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu es ici. Une petite envie de visiter la terre ? Le désir de dominer les manchots ? Enfin, eux aussi, pourraient te battre. Et tu t'es vraiment fait poignarder par un elfe ? Parce que le nôtre était vexé de ne pas avoir pu te mettre une de ses flèches entre les yeux. Mais maintenant t'es vivant ! Il va pouvoir savourer…

\- Stark.

\- …sa vengeance. Et au fait, comment t'as fait pour cacher ça à Point Break ? Parce que tu sais, il n'a pas arrêté de pleurer, comme quoi son frère lui manquait, qu'il n'était pas si méchant que ça, qu'il venait toujours dans son lit quand il faisait un cauchemar et…

\- Stark ! Vous allez vous taire.

\- Je crois que c'est le fait d'avoir failli mourir et d'avoir été sauvé par le type qui a essayé de me défenestrer qui me fait parler. J'accuse le choc, quoi.

\- Je pourrai presque croire que vous aimez vous entendre parler. Mais tout ce babillage ne serait-il pas là pour qu'on ne discute pas du fait que vous aviez le bouclier de votre camarade vengeur dans la poitrine ?

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'i dire, se renfrogna Tony en s'enroulant plus fermement dans la cape.

Il lança son plus beau regard noir au dieu qui ne cilla même pas. _Pas juste !_

\- J'avais bien vu que le capitaine et vous ne vous entendiez pas, mais j'ai quand même du mal à y croire.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Pourquoi t'es là ?

\- Répondre par une question n'est pas une réponse.

\- C'est toi qui a dit que tu répondrais à mes questions.

\- J'y répondrais, mais dites d'abord ce que vous faites là. Ce n'est pas très plaisant de se téléporter dans tout ce blizzard.

\- Donc t'es bien venu pour moi et pas pour devenir l'empereur des manchots.

\- Qu'est-ce que sont ces manchots dont vous n'arrêtez pas de parler ?

\- Tu n'en a pas vu en venant ? Et comment peux-tu être si inculte ?

\- Parce vous savez ce qu'est un Bidelsnap ?

\- Plus ou moins, ton frè…Thor nous en a fait une description.

\- Tsch ! Ne vous félicitez pas trop de savoir une chose de plus que moi, ça ne remplace pas votre ignorance de midgardien.

\- Sache que l'ignorant t'emmerde.

\- Surveillez vos paroles, Stark.

\- Sinon quoi ? Si tu voulais me tuer, tu ne te serais pas embêté à me sauver.

\- Je pourrais revoir mon jugement.

\- Sur quoi ?

\- Votre utilité.

\- Mon utilité pour quoi ?

\- Vous ne vous arrêtez donc jamais de poser des questions ?

\- Si, quand on me répond.

\- Je vous répondrai quand vous aurez répondu aux miennes.

\- Désolé mais c'est non. Nous sommes dans une impasse, Rudolf.

\- J'aurais ma réponse à un moment ou à un autre.

\- Ne dis pas ça comme si c'était une évidence, c'est très agaçant.

Tony le foudroya du regard mais le dieu ferma les yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté, un peu comme s'il essayait d'écouter quelque chose. Il allait l'interroger sur sa compréhension du blizzard mais il fut interrompu avant d'avoir pu l'ouvrir.

\- Bien, je n'ai plus le temps pour cette discussion mais nous aurons tout le temps de deviser pendant notre partenariat.

\- Notre partenariat ? Quel partenariat ? Et tu m'écoutes ?! De quel partenariat tu parles, le néo-gothique ?

\- Je suis attendu, pressons.

\- Bah vas-y, dégage ! Je serais plus tranquille pour mourir comme ça. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Attends, tu me fais quoi là ?

Tony, trop faible pour se débattre, se fit traîner par Loki qui le mena jusqu'au bord de la cage d'escalier.

\- Tu sais, ce n'est parce qu'il n'y a pas de fenêtre ici que tu es obligé de te donner tout ce mal pour me balancer du haut de quelque chose.

Tony espérait que sa voix n'avait pas trop laissé transparaitre la terreur qu'il ressentait à l'instant. Parce que là, il n'avait pas trop envie de jouer la Starkcrêpe.

\- Arrêtez de gesticuler, je dois me concentrer.

\- Concentrer pourquoi ? Choisir le meilleur angle pour me balancer en bas ?

\- Mais taisez-vous à la fin !

Tony voulut lui répliquer un truc bien senti mais il avait beau ouvrir la bouche, aucun son n'en sortait. Il réessaya plusieurs fois mais il ne pouvait plus émettre aucun bruit. Putain ! Ce connard lui avait jeté une sorte de mute! Il foudroya le dieu du regard, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'il lui ferait payer ça, mais Loki ne lui prêtait aucune attention.

Non, ce qu'il fixait c'était une sorte de lueur qui semblait grandir quelques étages plus bas. Elle stoppa son expansion quand elle eut atteint la taille d'un énorme disque. Il ne semblait pas avoir d'épaisseur mais sa surface aussi sombre qu'une nappe de pétrole ondulait et crachotait des bulles verdâtres.

Tony avait très envie de savoir ce que le dieu comptait faire avec ce truc mais il était toujours muet et Loki l'ignorait royalement. De toute façon, il n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter sur les effets que pouvait avoir un fluide noir et visqueux sur le corps humain. Le Serpentard le poussa s'en vergogne dedans.

La seule chose qu'il put apprécier, fut d'avoir perdu sa voix. Il ne voulait pas imaginer le genre de cri humiliant qui serait sorti de sa bouche à ce moment.

* * *

Une remarque? Une faute orthographe désagréable? Un truc qui cloche? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review!


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou, je reviens avec un très long chapitre. C'était pas prévu qu'il le soit autant mais Loki et Tony sont de vrais pipelettes quand ils s'y mettent. En plus, ça vous fera patienter jusqu'au chapitre suivant qui me fait sacrément chier et dont je n'ai aucune idée de quand il sera finit. Et entre mes révisions, les partiels et noël qui approchent, ça risque de prendre du temps.

Enfin bref, bonne lecture en espérant que vous apprécierez.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3.**

Quelque chose d'humide se pressait sur son visage. Si c'était encore ce chiot que Pepper avait acheté, ami ou non, il allait balancer la bestiole du haut de sa tour. Mais ce n'était pas un animal qui lui léchait le visage. Une belle brune passait un chiffon humide sur sa figure. Elle lui offrit un sourire charmant en voyant qu'il était réveillé. Par tous les dieux ! D'où venait cette merveilleuse créature ?

Son cerveau mit rapidement deux et deux ensembles et sa mémoire fut rebranchée. Il avait été poussé dans le vide par un dieu particulièrement exaspérant. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il était mort ? Ou est-ce que Loki se cachait sous la forme de cette merveilleuse créature, prêt à lui crier « BOUH » ? Quoique, il imaginait mal le néogothique lui hurler un truc pareil. Ça serait plutôt « Stark ! Il n'y a qu'un pitoyable midgardien pour se faire avoir par une simple illusion » ou encore « Je savais que vous n'étiez qu'un homme pathétique qui fantasme devant la première créature du sexe opposé qu'il vous est donné de voir ». Ouais, plus dans ce genre-là.

Il voulut lui dire qu'il n'allait pas se laisser avoir mais sa gorge n'émit qu'un immonde gargouillis. La « femme » émit un rire cristallin, avant de lui parler :

\- N'essayez pas de parler, Monseigneur. Votre gorge est couverte d'hématomes et je crains que le Seigneur Loki n'ait oublié de défaire son sort de mutisme.

«Monseigneur », « seigneur Loki » ? Là, c'était certain, il n'était plus sur terre. Et, à moins qu'il ne soit mort et que le paradis soit vraiment bizarre, il devait être sur Asgard ou dans une planque de Loki. Après tout, même s'il était mort le dieu était toujours un criminel. Non ? Toutefois, une chose était sûre. Il lui ferait payer pour l'avoir privé de sa merveilleuse voix.

Il tenta de demander un verre d'eau en fixant intensément la femme, mais celle-ci n'eut pas l'air de comprendre et lui dit de ne pas bouger pendant qu'elle allait chercher son Seigneur. Evidemment, il ne respecta pas sa demande et tenta de se relever.

D'un point de vue objectif, on pouvait dire qu'il avait réussi, son dos ayant décollé de la table sur laquelle il reposait. D'un point de vue totalement subjectif, il avait à peine réussi à se relever de quelques centimètres et s'était viandé sur le côté. Avachi sur son épaule, il s'appuya pour se soulever un peu plus et se mettre à genoux. Mais il se mit à voir des étoiles et il se concentra sur l'étrange table dorée quelques instants, remarquant par la même occasion qu'il était entièrement nu.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce serait si facile de vous faire vous prosterner devant moi, Stark.

Tony releva brusquement la tête –manquant de se briser la nuque- pour fixer le dieu à l'origine de tous ses malheurs.

\- Je ne me prosterne pas pour toi mais je prie le grand, l'unique, le magnifique Thor ! Pour qu'il me vienne en aide et me sauve des griffes de son infâme frère qui en veut à ma personne si sublime et si pure !

Il avait exécuté sa tirade en prenant une pause mélodramatique : une main sur le cœur, l'autre sur le front ce qui avait fait rire la brune mais Loki, lui, le foudroyait du regard, regrettant sûrement d'avoir défait son sort de silence.

\- Stark, grogna-t-il, exaspéré.

\- Oui, ma divinité maléfique ?

Loki souffla, agacé par tous ces surnoms que lui donnait l'humain.

\- Habillez-vous et arrêtez ces poses affligeantes, nous avons à parler.

\- Mon corps d'Apollon te perturbe, Rodolf.

\- Vous ressemblez bien plus à Héphaïstos. Maintenant cessez vos jérémiades, Mériel vous emmènera à mes appartements une fois que vous serrez convenable.

Tony, vexé, bougonna dans sa barbe. Le dieu était aveugle s'il le trouvait difforme. En plus Héphaïstos était le dieu des forges et des inventions, s'il croyait l'insulter, c'était raté. Et il était parfait ! Vexés ? Lui ? Non, si peu.

\- Monseigneur, vous pouvez vous laver si vous le désirez.

\- Appeler moi Tony. Mériel, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui, Mons…Tony.

\- Merci de vous être occupé de moi.

\- Vos remerciements ne sont pas nécessaires, je n'ai fait que mon devoir de guérisseuse.

\- Merci quand même. Et un bain serait très apprécié.

\- Suivez-moi. La salle de bain est par ici.

L'extraterrestre le mena jusqu'à une pièce qui devait facilement faire deux fois son salon et où tout était doré. Démesuré. Bling bling. Il était sur Asgard.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, vous êtes un invité et je ne puis vous offrir que le confort de cette modeste salle de bain.

\- Modeste ? Sérieusement je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi clinquant.

Mériel, le regarda avec un sourire intrigué :

\- Cette pièce ne possède pourtant que le stricte nécessaire.

Le strict nécessaire, hein ? Tony avait peur de voir à quoi ressemblait le reste. Lui qui pensait que sa tour était le must du chic, ici il était normal que le bouton d'eau chaude soit serti de rubis et que la douche soit faite de nacre rose.

Après que Mériel soit sorti, le génie se précipita sous l'eau chaude, trop heureux de se détendre et de toucher à tout ce qui l'entourait. Si Loki ne le tuait pas, il devrait essayer de prélever des échantillons de pierre et de toutes ces matières étranges qui l'entouraient.

En parlant du néogothique, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir ? Il ne se serait pas embêté à le sauver si c'était pour le tuer ensuite. Le type était quand même mégalo-manipulateur-sociopathe. Alors qui pouvait savoir ce qu'il lui passait par la tête ? De toute façon, il serait bientôt mit au courant de ses plans maléfiques, alors autant se détendre d'ici là.

Après quelques minutes à se prélasser sous le jet d'eau, il regarda les produits qui l'entouraient, bien en peine de savoir à quoi servait la plupart d'entre eux. Et il n'y avait aucune inscription pour l'orienter, même pas un petit « _essayez-moi !_ ».

Reniflant les divers flacons, il s'arrêta sur une bouteille aux senteurs d'agrumes. Ça ne devait pas être une plante terrestre parce que l'odeur ne lui était pas tout à fait familière. Les effluves d'orange avaient quelque chose de citronné avec une pointe mentholée et…un souffle d'orage ? C'était inhabituel, mais agréable.

Tout en se lavant, il fixait la lumière verte qui irradiait de son réacteur arc. Il pouvait toujours frotter ça ne faisait pas disparaitre cette infâme couleur qui le faisait grincer des dents. Il ne contrôlait rien et il avait l'impression d'avoir été marqué, d'appartenir à Loki. Et il détestait ça. Ça lui rappelait trop sa période de captivité aux mains des douze anneaux. Même si sa situation n'était pas tout à fait la même : il était tout seul, son ravisseur était un dieu nordique connue pour ses méfaits et il n'était pas dans une grotte sombre mais sur une autre planète. Comment allait-il faire pour se sortir de ce pétrin ?

On finirait surement par remarquer sa disparition et le chercher. Mais qui irait penser qu'il était sur Asgard ? Et comment viendraient-ils le chercher ? C'était lui le cerveau du groupe. Le groupe…est-ce qu'il en restait encore quelque chose ? Il ne pouvait pas se sortir de la tête la trahison de Steve, ni celle de Natacha, mais il préférait repousser tout ça dans le fond de son esprit. S'il commençait à déprimer, il n'arriverait jamais à s'échapper. De toute façon, il n'avait pas d'alcool pour noyer son chagrin.

Donc, premièrement, il devait comprendre ce que voulait le dieu. En espérant que ce ne soit pas un plan machiavélique pour qu'il tue des gens, il en avait marre de se battre – ça faisait quelques mois qu'il pensait à prendre sa retraite- et de toute façon son armure était foutue, alors il ne devait pas s'intéresser à ses capacités en tant qu'Iron Man. Subséquemment, il devait lorgner sur lui en tant que Tony Stark.

Il grimaça, quand on s'intéressait à son cerveau, ça finissait toujours par des cris et des larmes. Enfin, dans tous les cas, s'inquiéter maintenant n'aller pas l'aider. Il improviserait au fur et à mesure.

Au final, le seul vrai problème qu'il rencontrait –pas que les autres ne soient pas important, mais celui-là était directement en contact avec lui- c'était la magie qui avait l'air de tournoyer dans son réacteur arc. Il ne savait pas du tout comment ça fonctionnait : si Loki pouvait l'enlever d'un claquement de doigt ? Si elle ne faisait que réparer ce qui avait été endommagé ou si elle alimentait le réacteur ? Et ne pas savoir ce qui arrivait à son cœur de métal le maintenait dans un état d'anxiété constant. Et un Tony anxieux est un Tony qui ne filtre plus du tout ce qui sort de sa bouche et qui n'a plus aucun sens de l'auto préservation – déjà qu'en temps normal ça ne vole pas haut…

Il sortit de la douche avec tout un tas de questions qui s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête. Au moins il y en avait peut-être une qui aurait une réponse tout de suite :

\- C'est quoi ces fringues ?

\- Une tenue populaire sur Asgard.

\- Mais pourquoi tout ce cuir ?!

\- Tous nos guerriers en portent.

\- Où est le confort là-dedans ? Et où sont mes sous-vêtements ?

\- Tous vos vêtements ont été brûlés. Qu'est-ce que sont des « sous-vêtements » ?

\- Mon T-shirt préféré a été brûlé ? Attendez, vous ne portez rien sous ces machins en cuir ?

\- Non, pourquoi ? Votre espèce porte des vêtements sous des vêtements ? C'est très étrange.

\- C'est sûr que dit comme ça…

Ronchonnant à propos de la mode asgardienne, Tony finit par se vêtir, repensant à ce que lui avait dit Mériel. Les asgardiens étaient tous nus sous leur pantalon en cuir ? Depuis le début Thor était à poil sous ses vêtements ? Putain de merde ! Et Loki… Dire qu'il avait maté son cul à plusieurs reprises (même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais sous la pire des tortures). En même temps, ça expliquerait pourquoi ça le moulait si parfaitement…il ferait mieux d'arrêter là ses pensées s'il voulait garder un minimum de dignité face au dieu.

\- Je suis prêt, je te suis.

Mériel le dirigea dans un dédale de couloirs d'ors et de tentures brillantes qui retraçaient des scènes de batailles, sûrement historique car il reconnut une ou deux fois Thor et Loki et Odin était quasiment présent sur toutes. Enfin, c'était sûrement lui, d'après la description que lui avait fait Point Break : un mec barbu au cache œil. Rien que de le voir en tapisserie, ça lui refilait de l'urticaire. Le mec lui rappelait beaucoup trop Fury en divinement plus chiant et prétentieux. Il ne voulait jamais rencontrer cet homme.

Mériel s'arrêta devant une porte pourpre avant d'y frapper quelques coups et de le laisser y pénétrer tout seul.

Tony regarda d'un œil circonspect son environnement. Il s'attendait à une sorte de repaire maléfique sombre avec pleins d'instruments de torture et de bocaux remplis d'organes, mais le bureau du dieu était à contre-courant de son imaginaire.

Ici pas de fioriture, juste un grand bureau en chêne avec deux fauteuils à l'air douillet, des murs écrus – ce qui apaisaient les yeux de Tony dont le cerveau commençait à saturer de tout cet or et de ce style rococo immonde- et un sol de marbre blanc. La pièce était lumineuse grâce à la grande baie vitrée qui englobait le mur du fond. La vue lui confirma qu'il était bien sur Asgard. Si les couloirs en or massif n'avaient pas suffi à affirmer son hypothèse, une ville faite d'or ne laissait plus place au doute.

Sortant de son émerveillement pour les structures qui lévitaient à plusieurs mètres du sol, il reporta son attention sur le dieu qui le regardait d'un air renfrogné dans son fauteuil de PDG.

\- Je croyais vous avoir dit de me rejoindre rapidement.

\- Je sais.

\- Alors pourquoi débarquez-vous avec plus d'une heure de retard ?

\- J'avais envie de savourer ma douche.

\- Je crois que vous n'avez pas bien compris votre situation. Vous êtes ici, sur une planète qui n'est pas la vôtre, entouré d'un peuple qui pourrait facilement vous exterminer, et vous pensez encore pouvoir agir selon votre bon plaisir ? Je crois qu'il est nécessaire que vous vous rappeliez que je peux vous tuer à tout instant.

Tony sentit une douleur sourde se propager dans tout son corps. Elle s'intensifiait à chaque instant, le faisant hurler jusqu'à ce que sa voix ne soit plus suffisante pour exprimer sa souffrance. Il finit par se rouler en boule par terre, essayant de faire taire la souffrance déchirante qui s'infiltrait dans chaque fibre de son corps. Mais aussi vite qu'elle était venue, elle disparut. Le laissant pantelant, au bord de la crise de panique et avec un goût d'agonie dans la bouche.

\- Bien, maintenant que ce point est réglé, prenez un siège.

\- Trop aimable, grinça Tony dont la gorge brûlait.

\- Adressez-vous à moi respectueusement et vous n'aurez plus de problème.

\- Pourquoi fallait-il que je tombe sur un dieu qui n'a aucun sens de l'humour ? marmonna l'ingénieur qui cachait tant bien que mal ses mains tremblantes derrière une pointe de sarcasme.

\- Est-il nécessaire que je recommence ?

\- Absolument pas, votre seigneurie.

Loki l'étudia un instant avant de reprendre la parole. Un air sérieux et déterminé figeant ses traits de marbre.

\- Vous avez étudié le Tesseract ?

\- Oui.

\- Savez-vous qu'il fait partit d'une catégorie de gemme appelée «pierres d'infinité » ?

\- Thor les a brièvement mentionnées.

\- Vous a-t-il aussi parlé d'un certain Thanos ?

\- Pas vraiment, mais il a sous-entendu que s'était lui qui dirigeait vraiment l'armée des Chitauris.

\- C'est…à peu près ça.

\- Et aussi que tu étais manipulé par lui, de la même façon que tu manipulais Barton.

\- Stark, ne dépassez pas les bornes.

Tony se renfrogna dans son siège l'envie de lancer une bonne pique lui démangeant le bout de la langue, mais il n'avait pas envie de goûter une nouvelle fois au sort que lui avait lancé le dieu.

\- Je sais. Je me tais.

\- Bien. (Loki lui envoya un autre regard noir) Ce Thanos est un titan qui veut prendre le contrôle de l'univers. Pour ce faire, il cherche à réunir les pierres d'infinité. Vous avez pu constater par vous-même une partir du pouvoir du Tesseract, je vous laisse imaginer ce dont serait capable un être qui contrôlerait six de ces pierres.

\- Je vois le genre de merde que c'est. Par contre j'ai plus de mal à comprendre ce que je viens foutre là-dedans.

\- Je voudrais soustraire pour toujours les pierres à son emprise.

\- Et te les approprier ?

\- Non, je ne suis pas en mesure de les contrôler.

Tony lui lança un regard étonné. Le dieu voulait sauver l'univers d'une menace imminente sans obtenir le moindre avantage ? Et sans devenir lui-même le maitre de l'univers ? C'était louche toute cette histoire.

\- Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Je sais où s'arrêtent mes capacités.

\- Ok, mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu veux les lui prendre, j'ai du mal à croire que tu sois devenu un bon samaritain.

\- Je ne fais pas ça par inquiétude pour mon prochain, je cherche à me venger de ce qu'il m'a fait.

\- Pourquoi ne pas le tuer ?

\- Comme je l'ai dit, je connais mes limites.

\- Il est si balaise que ça ?

\- Oui, il est « balaise » comme vous dite. Il pourrait éliminer votre minable planète en un claquement de doigt.

\- Je vois.

Tony s'attarda sur la dernière syllabe, imaginant ce titan qui avait l'air de faire peur à un mec comme Loki. _Il en fallait surement beaucoup_.

\- Et ces pierres, tu ne peux pas juste les planquer dans un coffre-fort divin ?

\- Non. J'ai déjà pu prouver que les salles d'Asgard n'étaient pas sûres et je n'ai pas confiance dans les autres espèces.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Les détruire ?

\- Humf ! Vous vous surestimez beaucoup. On ne peut pas les détruire.

\- T'as déjà essayé ?

Pour toute réponse, il eut le droit à un nouveau regard noir de Loki qui serra des dents à s'en faire mal à la mâchoire.

\- On ne peut pas les détruire.

\- Ok, ok. Pas besoin de t'énerver ( _t'as essayé, mais ça a foiré_ ). Mais si tu ne veux pas que je les détruise, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ?

\- Je peux endormir leur énergie avec ma magie : les mettre dans un état d'hibernation qui les empêcherait de se remettre en marche par elles-mêmes, ou quiconque qui chercherait à les utiliser.

\- Comment ça, tu les endors ? Genre, tu leur chantes une berceuse ?

Loki, lui refit le coup du regard noir qui promettait mile mort avant de lui répondre.

\- Ce n'est pas juste de l'énergie, elles ont une forme de conscience primaire et je peux faire raisonner ma magie avec.

\- Tu peux communiquer avec ?

\- Non, elles ne parlent pas et elles ne forment pas de pensées, en tout cas, pas formulées comme les nôtres, mais elles semblent comprendre les émotions simples et intenses.

\- Ok, donc tu peux les influencer suffisamment pour qu'elles pioncent comme la Belle au Bois Dormant et après, personne ne pourra les réveiller ?

\- Presque.

\- Et je suis là pour que ce presque devienne un toujours ?

\- Oui. Je veux les cacher pour qu'on ne puisse plus jamais mettre la main dessus. Car, même si je peux endormir leur énergie, il s'échappe toujours des pierres des radiations magiques qui peuvent être détectée par Thanos ou un des sorciers à son service. Il faudrait les enfermer dans un sarcophage.

\- Et tu me demande ça à moi parce que…

\- Les divers spécialistes à qui j'ai demandé ont échoué.

\- Je suis ton dernier espoir ? La misérable fourmi que tu voulais écraser doit venir à ta rescousse ?

Tony se retint difficilement de rire face à Loki qui se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas le « piétiner ». Oh ! Le dieu avait vraiment besoin de lui s'il ne le foudroyait pas sur place.

\- Oui.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais accepter ?

\- Vous n'allez pas refuser, lui affirma Loki avec une pointe de surprise à la simple idée qu'il puise lui dire non.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Tu as essayé de me tuer plusieurs fois. Tu méprises les humains. Tu n'as aucun sens de l'humour. Ça t'éclate de me torturer et j'en passe des meilleurs.

\- Parce que ça ne vous intéresse pas d'étudier ces pierres ainsi que les technologies asgardiennes et tout ce qui les entoure ?

\- Je pourrais y trouver un intérêt mais je n'ai pas mon atelier, lui rétorqua un Tony qui essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son excitation à la simple idée de pouvoir jouer travailler avec tout ce qui l'entourait.

\- Ça peut s'arranger. De plus, si je peux me permettre, Asgard possède une des bibliothèques les plus fournies de l'univers.

\- Tu tentes de m'amadouer en secouant une carotte devant moi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Peut-être.

\- Alors ? A quel retour de bâton dois-je m'attendre ?

\- Ce n'est pas sans risque, l'énergie des pierres est instable, et, évidemment, vous logerez à Asgard.

\- Oui, évidemment…

Il ne se faisait déjà pas beaucoup d'illusion sur ce point, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas autant que ça aurait dû. Peut-être qu'il n'éprouvait plus vraiment d'attrait à retourner sur terre, et les intentions de Loki ne paraissaient pas malveillante. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'elles soient honnêtes ou bienveillantes, mais il avait l'air de vouloir sincèrement mettre des bâtons dans les roues à ce Thanos. Et puis pouvoir étudier les technologies asgardiennes…

Il devait dire non et négocier pour rentrer chez lui. Oui, il devrait faire ça.

Et puis merde ! Personne ne l'attendait là-bas. Plus personne n'habiterait dans sa tour. Tout serait si vide et si froid.

N'empêche qu'il n'allait pas donner si vite satisfaction au dieu.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'en dit ton père ? D'ailleurs, c'est étonnant qu'il te laisse approcher du Tesseract.

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas, lui répondit rapidement Loki. Mais il est au courant de votre présence si cela peut vous rassurer quant à votre légitimité en ces lieux.

\- Est-il au courant de ce que tu trafiques ?

\- Ça ne le concerne pas.

\- Oh, on fait des cachoteries dans le dos de son papounet.

\- Ne pensez pas à l'avertir.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ? J'ai cru comprendre que j'étais plutôt nécessaire à la réalisation de ton plan.

\- Je pourrais très bien m'en prendre à un de vos proches. Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Votre petite amie ?

\- Ne t'avise pas de la toucher. Et nous ne sommes plus en ensemble.

\- Que s'est-il pensé ? C'est elle qui a rompu ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas. Et arrête de prendre cet air ( Loki le fixait, le menton posé sur ses doigts entrecroisés l'air avide), on dirait une vrai commère.

\- Je suis juste curieux.

\- Ne t'attends pas à ce que j'assouvisse ton besoin.

\- Tu finiras par le faire, il ponctua sa réponse d'un sourire de requin qui lui glaça l'échine.

\- Bien, revenons à mon job ( :Tony se tortilla, mal à l'aise). Je te construis ta boîte de pandore pour pierres magiques méga puissante et après je rentre chez moi, vivant, en un seul morceau et sans être traumatisé à jamais ?

\- Oui.

\- Juste…ok…pas de plans tordus pour m'effacer la mémoire, m'implanter des trucs louches dans le cerveau, me tuer dès que j'aurais posé un pied chez moi. Rien ? Nada ?

\- Parce que vous êtes sûr de réussir ?

\- Bien sûr, alors n'évite pas ma question.

\- Si vous réussissez, je vous promets de vous ramener entier de corps et d'esprit sur votre planète.

\- Et tu ne me tue pas dès que je pose un pied chez moi.

\- Parfaitement.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu tiendras parole ?

\- Je suis peut-être le dieu des mensonges pour vous autres humains, mais je ne fais qu'arranger la réalité à ma convenance. Alors sachez que je respecte toujours mes promesses, contrairement à votre espèce.

\- Bien, je suppose qu'on a un accord alors.

\- Oui.

Le dieu le tendit la main pour sceller leur accord Tony n'hésita qu'une milliseconde avant de se dire qu'il venait probablement de se mettre dans une merde cosmique inter-dimensionnelle.

Quand il ressortit du bureau, Mériel l'attendait pour le mener jusqu'à ses appartements durant son séjour de travail non rémunéré.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Loki étendait tranquillement ses jambes sur son bureau tandis que l'illusion qui recouvrait ses appartements se levait, un sourire satisfait ornant son visage. Il avait trois des pierres, l'humain qui arriverait sûrement à concrétiser son plan et son frère loin d'Asgard, tandis que son père était plongé dans le sommeil. Tout était parfait.

Surtout qu'il n'avait pas précisé à Stark que le temps s'écoulait différemment sur Asgard. Oh oui, il le libérerait une fois qu'il aurait fini, rien que pour voir sa tête quand il se rendrait compte que le monde dans lequel il avait vécu n'existait plus depuis des siècles.

* * *

Des reviews s'il vous plait, ça motive énormément!


End file.
